


Your Valiant Knight

by Yokaibytes



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokaibytes/pseuds/Yokaibytes
Summary: After the kidnapping of Princess Weiss of the royal Schnee family, Ruby is sent off to rescue her.





	Your Valiant Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Unfinished fic written in 2016, will not be finished but feel free to use it as a prompt or continue it!

The loud thump of footsteps and the chinking of armor startled Ruby awake. She groaned and pulled a blanket over her face, as if it would block out the noise. She heard panicked chattering from downstairs. What caught her interest was a few pieces of dialogue she could make out, "...Atlas kingdom... stolen... war..."

She slid out of bed and sighed, letting out a big yawn as she changed into more formal clothing. After getting ready, she headed downstairs to the main part of the castle that she lived in to figure out what all the commotion was about.

As she entered the main hall, the chattering grew quiet. The room was filled with men who were wearing varying degrees of armor. "G...Good morning, guys...?" Ruby greeted them, though it sounded more like a question.

Almost in unison, the men responded, "good morning Madame Ruby." She gave a half smile and nodded to them as she walked into the room. She didn't like being called that. They still addressed her as 'Madame' despite her requests for them to stop being so formal. But, she couldn't blame them. She was technically a princess after all.

"What's, uh... going on?" Ruby asked, her silver eyes flicking across the room as she studied the scene before her.

"Oh, something terrible! One of the princesses of Atlas Kingdom has been kidnapped! Atlas is accusing the other kingdoms of taking her... they're threatening war if one of the kingdoms doesn't return her within three days. It's awful!"

"No way... where's Da- uh.. King Taiyang?"

"He personally went to go pay a visit to Atlas to discuss a peaceful resolution, and to prove that we didn't take the princess. He left early this morning... he should be returning soon." Just then, a horn bellowed and everyone turned their heads towards towards the pair of large wooden doors at the front of the room. They were heavily decorated, laced with gold and had intricate designs carved into their faces. The doors creaked open, and the king himself walked in, followed by men who were getting off their horses. At the sight of him, everyone kneeled except Ruby, who ran up to him. "Dad! What's going on?! The Knights told me what they could-" She was silenced by another wail of a horn. Taiyang lightly rested a hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

"It's alright, Ruby." He gave a fatherly smile. "This'll be solved very soon." He stepped forward and addressed the room full of Knights, peasants, and other members of the community and staff of the castle.

"Good morning, my loyal subjects. I have returned with news regarding the events that have taken place at Atlas. 'Tis true, their younger princess, Princess Weiss, has been taken. It is also true that Atlas is threatening war if she is not returned within three days. As we all know, Atlas is a force not to be reckoned with. They have one of the most powerful armies I've ever seen. I do not wish for there to be bloodshed. They have long been an ally of Vale, and it would be very damaging to lose them as a trading partner and as protection. This being said, I've made a deal with them. I will send out one of our most powerful Knights to go to Atlas, then to track down Princess Weiss. We pray that both will return in good health. If we do this, they will allow someone from Vale to take her hand in marriage, to unite the kingdoms. I do not have a son, nor do I plan to have one, so a group of the most elite Knights will be gathered to be selected from upon Princess Weiss' return. Does everyone understand?"

Ruby watched the men in the room glance at each other with grins on their faces. The two princesses of Atlas were known for their beauty and elegance. It was said that they have snow white hair and could beat a hundred men in a duel. Weiss was especially known for her singing. She had a beautiful voice, Ruby recalled tourists returning from Atlas chattering on about her. Whoever got to marry her would truly be blessed.

"Now that that is settled, I would like to send one of my most valiant Knights to retrieve the princess safely," Taiyang announced as his eyes scanned the room, looking for the noble person to be sent on such an honorable quest. "Where is my daughter, Yang? I do not see her among the crowd."

"She uh... left on another trip to the outskirts of the kingdom. Unannounced..." Ruby admitted sheepishly. Her gaze was fixed on the floor. Taiyang let out a sigh, pressing a few fingers against his temples as he thought for a moment.

"I was going to send her. She may be a princess, but she's one of the most powerful fighters in the kingdom," the King admitted. "Alright, since Yang is not present..." he paused for a moment. "I will be sending my other daughter, Ruby." At the mention of her name, Ruby brought her gaze up to meet that of her father's. She could feel all eyes on her, the stares burning into her skin.

"M-Me..?" Ruby squeaked.

"Yes. You too are a valiant fighter. I feel this will be a good trial for you. If you are to one day take the throne, you must prove yourself capable." Ruby balled up her fists and nodded.

"Alright, Dad. I will do my best." She gave a small bow. Taiyang, seeming pleased with himself, gave a nod.

"Now that that is decided, you are all dismissed. Ruby, you are to depart for Atlas immediately. Please go pack whatever supplies you need." Ruby gave a nod and scuttled out of the main hall. When she made it back into her room, she flung herself onto her pink, white, and red bed and screamed into her pillow. She was practically bursting with excitement. "A real mission! I can't believe it!" Ruby had always had a taste for adventure, even as a small child. She was a good fighter, but still had much to learn. Truth be told, she would much rather be an honorable knight than a ruler, but things are what they are. Digging through her closet, she chose only the necessities. Two cloth pouches that attached to a horse saddle, and her armor. She had ironclad boots, gloves, knee and shoulder pads too. Her outfit was a beautiful mix of reds, blacks, and even some gold. She had small blade holsters along her hip as well. Under her outfit was light chain mail. Her favorite part of the outfit, however, was the cape and hood. A dazzling red in color, it did well to conceal her when she needed it most. She also liked to think it made her look badass. Looking at her own reflection, she beamed. It had been ages since she had gotten to leave the kingdom, and now she was about to embark on a noble quest to save a princess! Ruby breathed in deeply and let out a sigh before clenching her fist and smiling. She grabbed her most cherished weapon: a large sword that had a curved but jagged blade. It was similar in appearance to a scythe.

The black and red haired girl put the blade in its sheath and attached it to her belt. "Alright... have the cape... the bags... the sword... the armor... I'm set!" She practically let out a cheer as she rushed out of her chambers to leave for her mission.

The thud of hooves on the dirt road sent a rush of excitement through Ruby. The cool air whistled through her hair as she took in a deep breath. "Now THIS is more like it! None of that silly princess stuff! 'Ruby the Knight, the most noble in the land' they'll call me!" she boasted aloud. "They'll be like, 'woah, that's the girl who saved Princess Weiss! She's so cool!'" She was beaming to herself. "Princess Weiss, huh... I wonder what she's like...."

The outline of the castle of Atlas became visible on the horizon. That was when Ruby's quest would really begin.

Atlas had a very different air from Vale. It seemed a lot more high-strung. Ruby felt a little out of place, being dressed in bright colors and a flamboyant outfit. She tried to ignore the stares of the villagers as she was led to the main castle by some guy who had said he was waiting for her arrival. The castle was surrounded by a large moat and lots of flowers. "How pretty..." Ruby commented as the drawbridge creaked, opening to let them continue inside.

"Please dismount your horse, sir."

"S-Sir..?" Ruby pulled back her hood and gave an embarrassed smile. "You'll find, sir, that I am not a sir... haaa..."

"You're... a girl?"

"Hey, not just any girl! I'm the girl that's gonna rescue your kingdom's princess!" she exclaimed as she held a fist to her chest. 

The man cleared his throat.

"Very well, then..." he stammered.

Ruby slid off her horse and patted him on the head. "Be good, alright?"

"Let's be off, Miss...?"

"Ruby. Ruby Rose."

"Wait, THE Ruby Rose..?! As in, one of the princesses of Vale?!"

"Oh, hah, yeah that would be me! You've heard of me?"

"The princesses of Vale are rumored to be the more... adventurous type."

"I won't deny that," Ruby laughed. The man didn't reply, but started crossing the bridge. Ruby excitedly scampered after him, taking in the view. Atlas was different from Vale. It felt... polished, but also strict. Vale was rough and tough, full of heart and all kinds of people.

As they entered the castle, Ruby heard the door shut behind them. "Your majesty, the... knight Vale has sent to retrieve the princess has arrived."

A man with grey-white hair emerged from a different room. He wore a pristine white outfit and had eyes as cold as ice. Upon sight of him, the man who had escorted Ruby to the castle bowed. To be polite, she gave a slight bow as well.

"Greetings, warrior. So you're who Vale has presented to retrieve my daughter... interesting," he remarked as he examined Ruby. "Thought they would send someone more... male."

"I'm one of the best fighters in Vale, sir," Ruby insisted, her gaze fixed on the floor. "I promise to bring the princess back safely." 

The king stared at her for a moment.

"Very well. But remember, don't make a promise unless you fully intend to keep it. I'm sure you know what the price of failure is, correct?"

"Y-Yes..? Sort of?"

"War. You will be held for ransom until my daughter is returned." 

Ruby grimaced, nodding politely. "I understand..."

"Good. Now, I will have this servant here give you all the information known about her whereabouts. Pay very close attention. I must go attend to other matters." He looked Ruby dead in the eyes. "It's been a pleasure, Miss Ruby." The way he said that line made Ruby feel uncomfortable. It felt like he didn't mean it at all. Her shoulders slumped as he walked away.

"Don't worry about it. That's how he always is. The Schnee family is known for their poor attitudes." That last comment was one he had whispered when he made sure the king was out of earshot. Ruby giggled. "Now, follow me." 

The man who later introduced himself as Ali filled her in as he took her to the last place they'd seen Princess Weiss, which was her room.

"The mistress... got very upset with her father, so she went off to her room. That was the last place we saw her. In the morning, she was not on time to the morning announcements, so I was sent to gather her. She didn't respond when I knocked on her door. I peeked into her room and noticed the windows were both wide open. Her mirror was shattered on the floor, along with scattered books and a few flipped chairs. There was a struggle here," he concluded as they arrived at her room. Opening the door, Ruby was met with what appeared to be a pristine white room. Everything was neat and organized, except for the mess on the floor.

"Okay... so I'm guessing she was taken out the window. Where there any tracks? Anyone who could've possibly been a witness?"

"No witnesses, I'm afraid. Not even anyone who had seen any suspicious people either."

"Hm... any tracks?"

"A few. Horse tracks."

"So the kidnapper rode away on a horse?"

"Not just any horse; a royal horse. They broke into the royal stable and stole one of our prized horses."

"Okay... show me to the tracks, please." Ruby was deep in thought. She was a decent tracker, having learned it from her sister, Yang. Ali agreed and took her outside and around the side of the castle.

"The most baffling part is that the tracks are only over here, outside the princess's room. They don't go around to the front of the castle, where the drawbridge is. No one can get across this moat without crossing the drawbridge..." he said as he searched his head. 

Ruby scanned the moat for a moment as if it held an answer. "Must've been the kidnapper's semblance, whatever it may be, that let them cross the moat!"

"Hmm... we'd never even considered that... that's very much possible." Ali nodded, almost as if confirming it. "I can see why Vale sent you now. You're more skilled than I gave you credit for, my apologies."

"Gosh, thanks..." Ruby replied modestly, looking down at her shoes. "I uh... think I have enough information to track down Princess Weiss. Thank you." Ruby gave a courteous bow.

"No, thank you for helping us find her. Well, not that you had a choice..." He glanced around as he said that. Ruby assumed that criticism of the kingdom wasn't as tolerable as it was in Vale, though not many had a reason to.

Ruby was escorted back to her horse and given extra supplies for her trouble; some food, water, and money in case she needed it. Then she set off in the direction of the tracks. 

The thud of hooves on grass and the chink of her armor made her feel alive. This feeling didn't last long, however, as her horse suddenly came to a stop, nearly flinging Ruby from his back in the process.

"Woah, boy...!" she huffed. "What's the matter...?" She looked around in confusion. The horse shook its head and let out a snort, as if deciding whether to stay or go. Ruby slid off his back and patted him on the head lightly. "It's okay... Shhh..." she mumbled as she looked at him. She noticed he was staring at something in particular. Turning her head to follow his gaze, that's when she saw what had spooked him: blood. Splatters of it, soaked into the grass.

"Well, things just got a little more... messy," Ruby gulped as she grasped one of her horse's reigns and begun to lead him towards the blood. Patches of it were scattered here and there, but as they walked on, the more blood there was. "Whoever this came from is... probably not having a good day," Ruby mumbled. 

Off in the distance, she noticed the outline of a large heap in the middle of the path, with lots of blood surrounding it. Treading closer, the smell of smoke, blood, and rotting flesh became more evident. "Eugh..." Ruby pinched her nose. Claw marks dotted the tattered and charred remains of trees and the ground. In fact, there were a few trees still bearing dying embers.

Ruby gasped as the mass revealed itself to be a pure white horse, lying down in a pool of blood. It had a large bite taken out of its body and was wearing a now tattered saddle and light horse armor, which bore the Atlas kingdom's symbol on it. Ruby put a hand to her mouth as she gasped. "Princess Weiss... what kind of beast could've done this...?" She looked around for any traces of Weiss, but there were none. "Nothing..."


End file.
